Sex and Shame
by Seblainer
Summary: Fics about Sam McCall and Claudia Zacchara from GH. Warning: Contains FEMSLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Do Something  
Characters: Sam McCall and Claudia Zacchara  
Pairing: Saudia  
Rating/Warnings: NC-17. AU, FemSlash, Future Fic, Strong Language.  
Summary: Sam and Claudia don't mind having sex anywhere they can.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this.  
Words: 454 words without title and ending.

Sex and Shame Series: # 1: Do Something

Sam smiled as Claudia entered the bar and immediately started looking for her. When Claudia's eyes met her own, Sam took a drink of beer and turned her back to her girlfriend.

She was playing a dangerous game and knew it. But what was life if you didn't ever take any chances? The smile left Sam's lips when she felt Claudia's presence behind her. Before she could even say anything, Claudia grabbed her by the arm and turned her around in one quick motion.

When they were facing each other, Claudia pulled Sam to her body and forced her lips onto Sam's waiting ones. A moment later, she backed off and ended the kiss before she pulled Sam into the hallway so that Coleman couldn't enjoy the show.

Then Claudia forced her tongue into Sam's mouth and started to taste her girlfriend as her hand began to work its magic on Sam's body. Claudia trailed her fingers over Sam's arms, breasts and down her body to the place she most wanted her hand and tongue to be.

Suddenly Claudia pulled away as Sam cursed in protest which only made Claudia laugh as she moved away from her girlfriend. As Sam tried to catch her breath, she nearly collapsed when Claudia lifted her up and slammed her into the wall, trapping her there. Then Claudia pulled down the straps of Sam's dress and tore off Sam's bra.

She quickly palmed one nipple and then the other, repeating the action until Sam was moaning and she had started trying to pleasure herself. Claudia wanted to stop Sam from getting herself off so she lifted Sam's dress and smirked when she saw the other woman wasn't wearing any underwear.

With another smirk she immediately shoved three fingers into Sam's waiting heat, making Sam moan again and scream in pleasure as she started to quickly thrust her three fingers in and out.

Claudia pounded in and out of Sam's heat for several moments, before she quickly removed her fingers, making Sam's eyes snap open immediately.

"What the hell?" Sam demanded when she felt the other woman remove her fingers and then set her back on her feet.

"I thought we could go home and do a little something, you know? To get the blood pumping and juices flowing…" Claudia trailed off as she saw a flush cover Sam's body and she knew she was arousing Sam once more.

"We're gonna do something alright," Sam forced out as she practically dragged Claudia out of the bar toward their car. They were gonna fuck each other until they couldn't move any longer or until either of them blacked out from the bliss; whichever happened first.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Wrecked  
Characters: Sam McCall and Claudia Zacchara  
Pairing: Saudia  
Rating/Warnings: NC-17. AU, FemSlash, Strong Language.  
Summary: Sam spends time loving Claudia the best way she knows how.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this.  
Words: 390 words without title and ending.

Sex and Shame Series: # 2: Wrecked

Sam and Claudia were on the overturned couch making out; tongues and lips tangled up as they tried to rip each other's clothes from their bodies. Both women's teeth mashed together a few times as clothes were torn and thrown to the floor in their rush for pleasure.

Sam broke the kiss and slid down her girlfriend's body. Claudia moaned when Sam blew on her heat and then grabbed her legs and pushed them open. When Sam suddenly thrust her tongue into Claudia's channel, she had to keep a firm grip on her girlfriend's open legs as they tried to squeeze close during the younger woman's orgasm.

As Claudia rode out the waves of pleasure that seemed to never end, she was dimly aware that Sam had licked her heat one more time before she got up. When her orgasm finally finished and the tremors left her body, Claudia took a moment to look at her girlfriend who was surveying their living room.

The surprised yet smug look on Sam's face made her finally focus on the living room. What Claudia saw shocked and amused her all at once. Their living room was wrecked; trashed. It looked like someone had broken into their house or that some sort of natural disaster had taken place.

Pillows and couch cushions were strewn about on the floor. The small coffee table had collapsed when they had fucked on it, but neither of them had realized it at first, as consumed with each other as they had been.

Broken lamps and their bulbs littered the floor as well and the couch had been turned over when they had been fucking but again they had been too preoccupied to notice. When Claudia finished surveying the disaster area that was their living room, she looked up and met Sam's eyes. "We should clean this mess up before anyone comes over, like my brother or your mother or sisters."

Sam shook her head and walked over to her girlfriend where she slipped her hand into the other woman's. "No one's going to clean up yet and no one's coming over. I told the families to stay away for tonight. So forget about the mess and remind me why I let you hang around."

Claudia smirked at her girlfriend's words and moments later, the two of them were running to their bedroom to resume where they had left off.

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Unforgivable  
Characters: Sam and Claudia  
Pairing: Saudia  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, FemSlash, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: Sam finally understands why Claudia has trouble accepting their relationship.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything you recognize. I only own this story.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Words: 541 words without title and ending.

Sex and Shame Series: #3: Unforgivable

Sam knows Claudia has a hard time accepting that they're in a relationship. She can see the shame in her girlfriend's eyes, even though the younger woman does her best to hide it.

Claudia uses her attitude and the fact that she's a Zacchara to act like she doesn't care but Sam can see past the younger woman's lies. Claudia has a hard time accepting who she really is, because of the things that her father told her when she was young.

Sam knows this and tries to make Claudia see that there's nothing wrong with them loving each other. She knows that Claudia feels ashamed sometimes and so she tries to talk her girlfriend out of those feelings.

It's at night though, when Sam finally understands just how much Anthony Zacchara hurt his only daughter. He made her feel unwanted, as if she wasn't worthy of his time or love just because she was attracted to other women.

Every single time Claudia whispers the word "Unforgivable" under her breath at night when they're lying in bed together, Sam feels her heart break a little for the strong woman who lays next to her.

Sam knows that Claudia thinks she can't hear her whispers at night, but she does. She does and every single time the dreaded word leaves Claudia's lips, Sam tightens her hold on her girlfriend, letting the other woman know that she's there.

Tonight when the word leaves Claudia's lips, Sam shakes her girlfriend to pull her from her thoughts. "Unforgivable, it's so wrong. No wonder I'm screwed up." The fact that her girlfriend actually spoke more than a single word tonight, makes Sam wonder if things are finally getting better.

She hopes that pretty soon they will be able to have a serious conversation without either of them breaking down or trying to distract the other by using sex.

When Claudia finally seems to snap out of her daze, she turns to Sam and says, "He was right, you know. It's unforgivable that I choose to live this way instead of the way he wanted me to."

Sam shakes her head and then says, "No, you're wrong. What's unforgivable is all the pain your father's making you go through just because of who you are. No father, hell, no parent should ever make their child feel like crap just because of who they're attracted to or who they love."

Claudia doesn't reply, she simply gets to her feet and leaves the bed then the bedroom. Sam remains in the bed only long enough to rein in her hatred of Anthony Zacchara, before she gets to her feet and joins Claudia in their living room.

"Your father is an ass," Sam says as she enters the living room to find Claudia standing by the window. "He wouldn't know love if it was standing right in front of him. No matter what your father says, there's nothing wrong with loving someone. There's nothing unforgivable about being true to yourself and the person you love. So_ fuck_ Anthony and his asshole ways. All that matters is you and me." When Sam finishes speaking, she leads Claudia back to bed and before long the two women fall asleep.

The end.


	4. Chapter 4

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Tainted  
Characters: Sam McCall and Claudia Zacchara  
Pairing: Saudia  
Rating/Warnings: Rated R for mentions of sexual abuse. AU, FemSlash, OOC.  
Summary: Sam loves Claudia no matter what.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, Claudia Zacchara, Sam McCall, Sarah Joy Brown or Kelly Monaco and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 351 words without title and ending.

Sex and Shame Series: #4: Tainted

Claudia knew that she was tainted inside and out because of all the things her father had done to her when she was just a child. Her father had ruined her, damaged her beyond repair and even though fifteen years had passed, everything her father had done all those years ago, still played in her mind as if it had just happened.

Claudia tried to tell Sam about the abuse she had suffered at the hands of her father and his friends. But sometimes it was too hard to think about her past, let alone actually tell anyone, much less Sam, about what had been done to her. She never wanted to see pity or disgust in the other woman's eyes.

Claudia couldn't stand the thought of losing the woman she loved, because of her terrible past. She sighed softly as she sat on the couch in the living room and lifted her gaze from the magazine she had been reading, to Sam, who sat at the kitchen table, pounding away on her keyboard as she worked on her latest case.

It was weird to be sleeping with a Private Investigator because at any moment, any of Sam's clients could have a problem with the Zacchara's, and there could be fallout and Sam could get hurt. As Claudia continued to think and worry about Sam's safety, her girlfriend suddenly looked up and locked gazes with her.

"Claudia, you're not, you know? You're not tainted, ruined or anything like that. I don't see you as those things. I see you as just Claudia Zacchara, the woman I love."

Claudia couldn't speak and she couldn't cry, even though she felt like it. She swallowed and forced back tears as she said, "I know, Sam, I know. Just keep reminding me and one of these days I won't feel the need to question it."

Sam smiled, nodded and then said, "I'll always remind you. I love you, Claudia and no matter what's happened in your past, it's long gone and all I care about is you and who you are today."

The end.


End file.
